


Anyone But You

by IzzyLong201913



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: But mostly gay fluff, Confused Percy, Gay, M/M, aphrodite is a meddling lil bitch, hazel is a true mom, just a warning if that triggers you in any way, lots of feels, mentions of anorexia/bulimia, nico is a smol bean, okay definitely smut at some point, possibly smut, with lots of issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLong201913/pseuds/IzzyLong201913
Summary: Basically, Percy and Nico have been best friends for as long as they can remember. Their parents were friends, and forced the two to play together as kids, creating a life long friendship. But of course, nothing is perfect. Aphrodite(that meddling motherfucker) decides it's time for one of them to tell the truth. Even if he isn't ready. The truth may be ugly, but the result might just be beautiful.





	1. Chapter 1

_"Nico? You okay dude?"_

"What? Yeah, yeah, I'm good." Nico di Angelo was shaken out of yet another daydream by Percy's question.

"Where'd you go this time?" asked the taller boy, laughing.

"Not school. That's where, Jackson." He replied, lightly punching his friend on the shoulder.

"Oh shit, Nico's beating Percy! Someone call the popo!" yelled Jason Grace, sitting down across from the two at the picnic table.

"Jason, leave them alone, you doof." laughed his girlfriend Piper, ruffling the blonde's hair and sitting down.

"Where's everyone else? Are they ditching us?" Percy asked, not looking up from his phone.

"No, Frank and Hazel are picking up the food, Annabeth and Reyna are on their way from class, and Leo and Calypso are skipping today." Piper replied, snatching Percy's phone.

"Hey! Give that back! And you forgot to mention where Luke and Thalia are, Pipes." Percy yelled, turning into laughs.

"We're right here, Seaweed Brain." Thalia Grace, Jason's sister, chimed in, pushing Percy's head. She and her boyfriend, Luke Castellan, sat at the adjacent table, as the current table was almost full.

This group had been together for years, at least the core members. That consisted of Percy, Nico, Luke, Jason, Thalia, and Annabeth. Next to the group was Leo Valdez, a younger kid Jason had taken under his wing, who was followed by Hazel Levesque, a sheltered girl from New Orleans who fit in easily with everyone. Soon after came Frank Zhang, the Chinese-Canadian-American, Calypso Atlas, the flower child, Piper McLean, the beauty queen with a brain and Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, the quick-tempered fighter. Despite seeming to be the most mismatched group, these teenagers completed the group, giving everyone a perfect counterpart and a best friend.

"Jason, heads!" The blond barely had time to look up before a Saran-wrapped sandwich hit him right in the face.

"Really, Frank? Why do you always throw it to me?"

"Sorry. Okay, not really. It's pretty funny." He distributed the rest of the food, laughing at Jason's failure. Hazel followed him with drinks.

"Remind me again how you can drive, Frank?" Luke asked, his mouth full.

"We get our licences earlier in Canada and I guess is transferred when I moved." The dark haired teen replied,tearing open the plastic on his food and practically inhaling it.

"Slow down, Frank! You look like you're going to choke!" shouted Annabeth Chase, walking over with Reyna. The two hadn't  _confirmed_ they were dating, but everyone knew.

"I'll be fine, Wise Girl."

"Luke I swear to God if you eat my sandwich again I'll skin you alive and feed you to my dogs." Reyna warned, snatching the food from his hands.

"Do it, you won't." He challenged her. In response, she backhand slapped him, loud enough for the whole courtyard to hear and sure to leave a mark.

"I hate to say this, but you were  _kind of_ asking for it." Thalia said in between laughs.

"So, before anyone else makes Rey angry, can we hang out this weekend?" Percy asked, using this opportunity to both avoid any deaths and make plans.

"My parents are gone for the week, so we can all hang out at my house." Jason offered. His mom was a surgeon, and his dad was a software designer, so needless to say  his house was a decent size for the entire group to stay in.

"Yeah, that works." "I can vibe with that." "Lit." Everyone murmured their agreement and headed to their class as the bell rang.

**************************************************

"Well. It seems like this weekend will be quite an  _interesting_ one, that's for sure." A woman's melodic voice said softly. Before anyone could see her behind the tree, she vanished.

"Did one of you say something?" Percy asked his friends. They all shook their heads no, and he just shrugged, assuming he'd just head something else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the beginning of this chapter is a few characters texting, so their spelling/grammar isn't good. I'm gonna try and make this a decent chapter but give me some feedback to make it better. Hopefully this is gonna be a story I stick with, I'm a serial abandoner.

Wise Girl(annabeth)-Jason, what time should we be at your house tomorrow?

Staples for Dessert(jason)- abt 2ish, thats when my parents r leaving

Professional Badass(thalia)- do they know we’re having people over? Im too lazy to tell them but im just wondering

Staples for Dessert- nah, but they won’t mind

Reyna Doesn’t Know How This Works- i might be there around 2:30, I have a martial arts class

Wise Girl- of course you do

Seaweed Brain(percy)- jason i’m not coming if the main course is staples just fyi. Thalia make sure it isn’t plz

Staples for Dessert- I WAS 6 AND I DIDNT KNOW STAPLES WERENT EDIBLE

Professional Badass- ill make sure it’s actual food perce dont worry

*********************************************************

_ BZZZT _

Percy’s apartment buzzer rang, signaling Nico’s arrival. He lived right down the street, and Percy was his ride to Jason’s.

_ “Jackson, I know you’re home. Your car’s here. It’s cold, let me in you jackass.”  _ Nico’s voice came through the speaker staticky.

_ “I’m coming, I’m coming.”  _ Percy replied with the button.

“What time do you think you’ll be home tomorrow?” Sally asked as Percy got his shoes on, hopping around on one leg.

“Not sure, I’d say after 2-3ish.” He replied, kissing her goodbye and saying goodbye to Paul as he grabbed his keys and slung his duffel bag over his shoulder, heading downstairs. When he walked outside, he was greeted with a punch from Nico.

“Jackson I SWEAR TO GOD. It’s literally 23° out and you left me waiting.You’re lucky I don’t kill you right now.” The shorter boy said as they got into the car.

“Sorry! I figured It’d be okay to be 5 minutes, jeez.”

The two joked for the rest of the ride to Jason’s, with Percy making the obligatory “So, got a boyfriend yet?” joke. He felt it necessary to jokingly tease Nico about being single every time they hung out at least once. The response was always the same:

“No. The guys at this school can go fuck themselves, straight assholes.”

They pulled into the Grace’s driveway, and saw that Luke had just arrived as well, since he was still getting out of his car. Percy shut his car off, and searched in the backseat quickly. He found an old McDonald’s Sweet and Sour sauce, opened it, and threw it out the window, hitting Luke square in the back of the head. The blonde dropped his bag, turned around, and walked to Percy’s car. He knocked on the window, his arms crossed and his face looking like he was about to scream.

“Yeees, Luke?” Percy said, with a sing-song tone as he rolled the window down.

“Why. Why did you throw a sauce packet at me.”

“Why not?”

“This is why I question why I ever became friends with you.” Luke sighed, and walked back to his bag, and then ran up the pathway to the front door. Nico and Percy soon followed.

“I always forget how big their house is.” Nico said as they walked up. He wasn’t wrong. The Grace’s jobs allowed them to live in a “mini-mansion” as Jason and Thalia called it. The two walked in, and threw their things into a random room, making their way to the kitchen, where they could hear the voices of Leo Valdez and his girlfriend Calypso. Leo-as usual- was yelling about some new invention he’d thought of to Jason and Luke, while Calypso, Piper and Thalia were talking about god knows what.

“Percy! You gotta hear this. Leo actually came up with something cool.” Jason called, while the girls beckoned Nico over. The two went their separate ways.

“Okay. So Percy. Imagine this. A vending machine that gives you your school lunch, pretty much a lifesaver for people with social anxiety.” The Latino explained, going into more detail while Percy zoned out. Leo was a fairly attractive guy by high school standards, his white teeth looked even whiter against his tan skin, and he had a somewhat muscular build. 

“Perce. Earth to Percy?” Luke waved his hand in front of Percy’s face, and he blinked his eyes, snapping back to reality.

“I’m here.” 

“Yeah, so are Frank and Hazel.”

As usual, Hazel joined Nico and the girls, while Frank joined the guys. Leo once again launched into his explanation, and Jason, Percy, and Luke gave each other a look like “ _ Again?”. _

***********************NICO***********************

“So, any  _ boys? _ ” Thalia asked Nico, joking as everyone did.

“No. Never have been, never will be.” He lied. He could never tell anyone. They would call him stupid and tell him he was a small child who didn’t know who he liked.

“Sure. I know that face. You’re lying.” Calypso replied, rolling her eyes and laughing. Hazel soon joined, and the four tried, fruitlessly, to get Nico to spill his crush. No way in hell was he about to tell them. Once Annabeth and Reyna arrived, the groups merged, and began discussing the day/night’s activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THIS IS ANTICLIMACTIC BUT IT'S 9:30 PM AND I NEED SLEEP I'LL GET A GOOD CHAPTER OUT TOMORROW~Izzy


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE'S A LIL BIT MORE AND I THINK THIS IS MY FAVORITE FLUFF CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IF I CAN MAKE IT BETTER!!!

“Okay. First order of business. Where is everyone sleeping?” Leo asked, as everyone sat on or around the couch and armchairs.

“I’d  _ say  _ guys in the living room and girls in the basement, but our parents are having the basement redone and we aren’t allowed down there. So how about guys in my room and the guest room, and girls in Thalia’s room?” Jason offered. The rest of the friends agreed, and moved their bags into the designated rooms. Jason’s room held Jason, Luke, and Frank(he took up a lot of floor space), and Leo, Percy, and Nico settled in the guest room.

“So. Who wants the guest bed?” Leo asked, plopping his backpack on the ground.

“I’m okay sharing the bed with one of you if that’s an option.” Nico replied, shrugging and putting his hands in his jacket pockets.

“I’ll share, it’s not like we haven’t before.” Percy responded, nudging the younger boy.

“Sounds good. I’ll grab the air mattress.” Leo walked out of the room, leaving the other two alone.

“So, what do you and the girls even talk about? Makeup and clothes?” Percy asked as they took their clothes and such out of their bags.

“No. Well, not  _ always. _ Usually it’s more them asking me if there are any boys I like and me getting aggravated with them.”

“I see. Maybe next time they ask I’ll hit them, or maybe ask Annabeth and Reyna if  _ they  _ like any boys.” Nico laughed.

“LOSERS! EVERYONE DOWNSTAIRS, NOW!” Thalia yelled up the stairs. Everyone ran down the stairs, except Calypso, who slid down the railing.

“What’s the plan Thalia?” Annabeth asked.

“Ordering food. And lots of it. The only person who knows how to cook anything vegetarian is Piper, and we don’t have any ingredients for a vegetarian dish. Any ideas where to order from?”

“Pizza place? We can get subs too.” Hazel suggested.

“I’ll pick it up if we do. And drinks and snacks of course.” Percy added.

The group migrated to the kitchen, and found the takeout menu. They ordered, and soon after Percy left to get the food.

*****************NICO**********************

“Nico. Now that Percy’s gone, be honest. There has to be SOMEONE you have a crush on. We won’t make fun of you, promise.” Piper demanded, as the rest cornered Nico.

“How many goddamn times do I have to tell you: I. Don’t. Have. A. Crush. On. ANYONE.” He sighed, rolling his eyes.

“We’re not letting you get up until we get a name.” Annabeth said, obviously trying not to laugh.

“Who is it Nico? If he doesn’t like you back, we’ll hurt them.” Luke insisted, putting his hand on the smaller boy’s shoulder.

“Jesus. So if I give you guys a name, you’ll leave me alone?” He asked.

“Yes!” Everyone yelled.

“Okay… I still don’t want to say it out loud. Check your phones.”

Everyone’s phone buzzed as a text from Nico came. Just as Percy came back with the food. Every phone got put away and the whole group attacked the food.

*********************** _ 4 hours later(About 6:00) _ *******************

“ _ According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly.” _

The entire room recited the opening to the Bee Movie. As soon as it ended, the girls made a lunge for the nearest pillowcase.

“What… are you guys doing?” Luke asked.

“It’s time for… 7 Minutes in Heaven!” Piper yelled, excitedly. All the guys groaned, but begrudgingly put their names in the bag. Reyna put her name in as well to make the numbers even.

“Okay. Nico, don’t put your name in. You’re picking.”

He rolled his eyes, but didn’t put his name in.

“Okay. Hazel, you go first.” She reached into the bag, and read the name aloud, laughing.

“Leo.” The two went into the closet, and the pairs after them were pretty mismatched, like Jason and Thalia, Frank and Calypso, Annabeth and Luke, and Piper and Reyna. Finally, the last pair was obvious. Nico rolled his eyes as he reached in.

“I wonder who this could be. Oh wow, it’s PERCY!” He grabbed the other boy’s wrist and walked into the closet. Everyone was giggling, and Nico could feel his face turn red.

“Okay. I forgot how small this closet was.” Percy whispered, smirking.

“No kissing, okay Jackson?”

“But that’s the whole point of 7 Minutes in Heaven. And plus, they’ll freak out. I’d kill to see the look on Luke and Jason’s faces if they find out.”

“Maybe. Only at the end, though. To let them see.”

“Sounds good.” Percy ruffled Nico’s hair and the two pushed each other. 

“Ten, nine…” They heard the others start counting down, and got into position to prank the others. Percy grabbed Nico’s head, and the two pressed their lips together. The door opened, and the rest of the group outside made noises of shock. The girls squealed, Frank swore, and Luke and Jason- as Percy predicted- just stared with open mouths.

“What… The… Fuck, Percy.” Jason whispered, in awe.

Everyone erupted into yelling, “Get some Nico!” “Percy’s… what the fuck is Percy doing?” and from all the girls except Reyna, “OH MY GOD IT’S SO CUTE!”. Reyna just went “Now there are 2 gay couples here.” and burst into laughter.

Percy and Nico let go of each other, and joined the rest of the group. The girls dragged Nico to Thalia’s room, and the guys just were silent for a while, in shock almost.

************

“I can’t believe you actually did it Nico!” Calypso shrieked, almost bursting everyone’s eardrums.

“We didn’t  _ actually _ kiss. It was just to get a rise out of you all.” He explained.

“Well don’t pretend you didn’t like it a  _ little. _ ” Annabeth pried.

“Shut up. Just shut up.” His face went bright red, again.

“Oh my god you liked it!” “Did you tell him?” Nico was harassed by questions as he sunk even further into the chair.

************

“Percy, is there something you want to, uh, tell us?” Jason asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Dude. I’m telling you. It was a prank.”

“Okay… But that looked pretty real, that kiss.” Leo added, laughing nervously.

“Guys. There was no real kiss. I swear.”

**********************************************************************

“Oh, Percy. Just you wait, dear. There will be a real kiss soon, I promise.” The mystery woman whispered.

“Seriously, either you guys are messing with me or I’ve been hearing things lately.” Percy demanded, just getting weird looks and eye rolls from everyone.


	4. Not An Actual Chapter

So, I'm currently taking Midyear exams, but I'll try to get chapter 4 out by the end of the week. I'd love to know how you guys like it so far, if there's anything I could work on, etc! Keep an eye out for the next chapter, I promise I'll try and get it out soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a chapter unlike what I usually write. This is in the 1st person from Percy's POV, so lets see how it goes. And to the 2 of you who wished me luck on my midterms, thank you! They went pretty well, but I'm glad they're over. Now, ONTO THE CHAPTER!

I didn’t remember falling asleep, but when I opened my eyes I was in Jason’s guest bed. The shades were drawn, and I couldn’t figure out what time it was. Whoever brought me into the bed must have forgotten my phone downstairs. I could smell something cooking downstairs, so I figured at least  _ someone _ was awake. I got out of bed slowly, trying not to wake Nico, and padded downstairs. As I walked down the stairs, I whisper-yelled

“Piper? Hazel? Is one of you up?” I figured if I smelled someone cooking, it had to be one of them. They were the only ones who got up early  _ and  _ knew how to cook. Nobody answered, so I shrugged and kept walking until I reached the kitchen. As I turned the corner, I saw a woman with her back turned, but she was cooking, something that smelled  _ amazing _ , but I couldn’t place what it was. From the back, she looked like she could be Reyna’s sister, with the long black hair braided down her back, but I knew it wasn’t one of the girls.

“Excuse me, but I think you’re in the wrong house, ma’am.” I said, not sure whether to be scared or not. But she just laughed, and shook her head. Her laugh sounded like wind-chimes tinkling in the summer breeze. I felt like I should sit down for some reason, and I subconsciously pulled a chair out from the island and sat down.

“Oh, Percy. I’m positive this is the right house. You’re here, aren’t you?” I recognized her voice the second she spoke.

“You’re the voice I’ve been hearing lately. Who  _ are _ you?” I asked, confused as all hell but not concerned that this strange lady had been following me for the last few days.

“I am. Who I am is not important right now. The important thing is helping you figure everything out.” She turned around, and placed a heaping plate of blue pancakes in front of me, with a second plate full of bacon. I stared for a split second, seeing how beautiful this woman was. I’d even go so far as to say she could rival Piper.   
“Figure  _ what _ out. Specifics would really help.” I replied, shoving a forkful of pancake into my mouth. Holy  _ shit _ these were good.

“Specifically, last night with your friend. Nico, am I correct?” She leaned against the counter, still facing me.

My stomach churned, and I could feel the blood rush from my face.

“W-what are you talking about? Last night was just to prank the others. There was nothing else to it.” I stammered, trying not to let myself blush.

“Are you  _ sure  _ about that though, Percy?” She asked, arching an eyebrow. I started to think  _ “Am I sure? Could I be-” _ but then cut the thought off. There was no way. Whoever this woman was, she was messing with me. 

“I’m sure...I think.”

“Would you like to figure out? I can show you.” She offered, smirking playfully.

“Show me  _ how? _ ”

“I can show you two paths your life can take. One where you realize the truth, and one where you live a lie.”

I thought for a moment, and replied,

“What the hell, why not.”

She walked-well, more like floated- over to me, and placed her hands over my eyes.

“This is a short glimpse of your first option- realizing your truth.” As soon as she finished her sentence, I saw what looked like a high-quality home movie start playing, but from a third person perspective. I could see myself, with 2 toddlers clinging to my legs. One boy, one girl, but both with jet black hair and striking blue eyes, so I assumed they were mine.

_ “Daddy, you can’t leave!”  _ the little girl whined. I must have been trying to leave for work, and they didn’t want me to go.

_ “Bianca, I have to go to work! But Papa is staying home to take care of you guys today! Okay?” _ Wait… Did I just refer to my significant other as… Papa?

_ “Nooo! I want Daddy!” _ She wailed. I heard footsteps coming closer, and realized it must be “Papa”. 

_ “Bianca, Michael, Daddy has to go to work. But he’ll be back before you know it, okay guys?” _ Oh my god… I saw Nico walk into the frame and give future me a “What can we do?” look. Then it dawned on me. He was “Papa”. This lady was trying to tell me that  _ Nico di Angelo,  _ my best friend since before we could remember, was the end goal of me “realizing the truth”? But I have to say, this future looked, well… right. But still weird. Very weird.

“Are you ready for the next one?” I heard the lady ask, as she took her hands off my eyes.

“I-i, yeah. I think. Yeah.”

She placed her hands over my eyes again, but already I could tell this future was wrong. I was with two kids again, but they were in the back of my car, and we were pulling into a driveway.

_ “Dad, Michael keeps kicking me.” _

_ “Well it’s not my fault your legs are on  _ **_my_ ** _ side of the car!” _ I could see a woman walk out to the car, and I soon recognized her as Katie Gardner, my 5th grade crush. She looked exhausted, and fairly angry.

_ “Okay, great. You bring the kids back and they’re fighting? Like I don’t already have enough to deal with with those two. Just-kids, get in the house. Thanks, Percy. I’ll see you next weekend.” _ The kids got out and the picture changed to a sad New York apartment. I assumed it was mine. I saw a wedding picture of me and Katie, and pictures of the kids. But when I looked at the kitchen table, I could see the papers I had been expecting. Divorce papers, waiting for my signature. I knew this future was wrong, and I almost ripped the mystery woman’s hands off my eyes.

“Okay, I get it. You’re trying to say that Nico and I are meant to be together, but I don’t even know you. Why should I trust you?”

“You don’t  _ have _ to, but I’d suggest you do. That second option looks rather sad…”

And just as she said that, my eyes flew open and I shot up. I realized it was all just an extremely vivid dream, but I felt like maybe, just maybe, that lady was right. Maybe I should follow the first future...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHOA. 2 CHAPTERS LESS THAN A WEEK APART??? I had some free time so I figured I'd write this chapter for y'all. As always, let me know how I'm doing and feel free to leave me some kudos(they make me a happy Izzy). Also from now on I'm gonna try and start writing in a first person POV, so when it changes perspective I'll do ***NAME*** Just so there's no confusion:)

***PERCY***   
I woke up, and I immediately looked over to the Italian boy sleeping next to me. My sudden jump hadn’t disrupted him, and he was still in a heavy sleep. I checked my phone, and saw that it was only 8:45. I was probably one of the first awake, so I texted Piper and Hazel-  are either of you up? . Piper replied first- we both are, we’re watching tv in the living room . I got out of bed, realizing Nico wouldn’t get woken up by my movements, and walked downstairs. I kept getting major deja vu, but just realized it was because of my dream. I heard the tv, but couldn’t figure out what show the girls were watching. I turned the corner into the living room, and jumped over the back of the couch, making Hazel and Piper both jump a mile.

“Jesus Percy! I’m gonna kill you.” Piper yelled, reaching over Hazel to hit me.

“Calm down Pipes. You like me too much.” I laughed. “So, what are we watching?” I asked, gesturing to the tv. The girls looked at each other and started laughing.

“RuPaul’s Drag Race!” Hazel said in between laughs.

“Sounds good.” I shrugged, and settled into the couch. But as soon as a commercial break came, Piper began the ambush.

“So Percy. We already talked to Nico about it, but what’s  _ your _ side of the story from last night?” They both turned towards me and stared.

“I’ll tell you what I told the guys. It was all a prank. You know, to get a rise out of you guys. Which it did. End of story.”

“Sure.” They said in unison, rolling their eyes. I wondered what Nico had told them last night after the girls had herded him upstairs.

***NICO*** _ LAST NIGHT FLASHBACK*** _

I was rushed upstairs by the girls, and Percy and I gave each other a “What the fuck did we do” look. I was shoved into Thalia’s room by who I assumed was Annabeth, and I heard the door slam shut.

“YOU ACTUALLY DID IT?” Piper screeched as soon as the door was shut.

“I can’t believe you actually did it Nico oh my god I knew you would do it one day but I can’t believe you actually did it HERE, IN MY HOUSE!” Thalia yelled all in one breath.

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US YOU WERE GONNA DO IT?!” Hazel screamed.

Annabeth and Reyna were just giving each other looks, and I think I saw money be exchanged. Of course they  _ bet _ on this.

“Can I say something, or are all of you just going to keep screaming?” I yelled over the screeches and various high-pitched noises. They quieted down somewhat, and I took a deep breath.

“Okay. So, before anyone asks: I did kiss Percy, and I have had feeling for him for a long time. But what just happened, no matter how much I may or may not have liked it, was a prank. We were trying to see what your reactions would be. But it was his idea. I just went along with it.” The room was silent for a moment before all hell broke loose. There were screams of “HE KISSED YOU?” and “HOLY SHIT IS HE GAY?” or “OH MY FUCK HE LIKES YOU!” I just stayed silent and felt my face burn red, as I sunk into Thalia’s beanbag chair. Why oh why did I ever tell them I liked Percy?

***PERCY***NOW***

As we were about to start the next episode of RuPaul, I heard Leo walk downstairs, whisper-yelling my name.

“In the living room, Leo. And you don’t need to whisper.” I called out.

He walked in, and I slid over on the sofa to make room for him. He plopped down next to me, and watched silently with us. Soon after, the others slowly woke up and walked downstairs. Jason, Luke, and Frank first, followed by Annabeth and Reyna, then it was about 30 minutes before Thalia and Calypso came down. None of us were shocked that Nico was the last one up; he always was. He also had the most horrific bedhead out of all of us, and his facial expression matched his hair. His go-to waking up look was a massive scowl and sleepy eyes.

“Why the fuck didn’t any of you wake me up? Also, what’s for breakfast?” He asked, sitting Indian-style on the hardwood floor.

“We didn’t wake you up because we value our lives, and I was just about to ask that same question.” Thalia replied.

“You lazy pile of shit. Well, we have bacon, eggs, cereal, and pancakes or waffles. Or both.” Jason answered, hitting his sister upside the head.

Everyone rushed to the kitchen, and soon the smells of bacon and pancakes were filling the air,making everyone even hungrier. I was the first to get waffles, so I sat back on the couch. I was joined by Nico, who had a bigger plate of food than Frank-and that’s saying something.

“How the hell are you gonna eat all that?” I asked, chuckling.

“I can eat more than Zhang if I try. Just watch, Jackson.” He replied, cracking a smile. I could feel everyone looking at us, so I turned around and yelled over the back of the couch,

“If you guys want to stare, our faces are more interesting than the backs of our heads.”

They all laughed, and moved over to join us. Thankfully nobody brought up the events of last night. At least, not yet.


	7. Chapter 7

So I had an idea last night while I was pulling an all-nighter, and I figured why not! I'm going to be starting a oneshot book. If you want to request one, feel free to comment/DM me on instagram filling out this request:  
Pairing  
Smut/Fluff  
Plot  
Whether or not you want me to give you credit for the idea  
So once I get my first request I'll start writing it! And just for reference, it'll be Percy Jackson.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IT PEOPLE. THIS IS THE CHAPTER. MORE FEELS THAN EVER. AND NEXT CHAPTER SHALL BE PHENOMENAL. I PROMISE

***NICO***

The next Monday at school, the tension was palpable between the entire group. There were people on Team “Percico” as they were calling us-Luke, Thalia, Annabeth, Calypso,Hazel, and Piper. And then there was Team “Leave The Boys Alone”-Jason, Frank, Leo, and Reyna. And then there was me and Percy. We didn’t talk after he dropped me off after Jason’s. I didn’t know what this meant for our friendship. He’d been my rock since we were in diapers. He was the first person I came out to. He held me when I cried tears of joy, so scared that he would reject me. When Bianca was killed in the accident, he was the first person I called; the first person to be there to comfort me and the last to leave. The 16 hours we’d gone without talking was the longest break I could remember. But I knew he wouldn’t be able to avoid me. While he didn’t sit near me in any classes today like usual, I knew that at lunch he  _ had  _ to sit with the group. But once the lunch bell rang, and I sat down at the table, I didn’t see him. I looked around for him, but couldn’t see him anywhere in the courtyard. Leo saw me looking around for him, and just patted me on the shoulder.

“He’s inside, Neeks. I don’t know what’s going on with him.”

I looked inside the cafeteria and saw Percy sitting at a table with a group of people he wasn’t really friends with, but knew well enough to have a conversation with. This group included Connor and Travis Stoll, Katie Gardner, Lacy Green, Malcolm Pace, and Dakota Marshall. He was laughing, and it felt like a knife in my gut. It hurt that he was able to have another group of friends. I guess I felt, well, betrayed. I felt myself starting to tear up, and I wiped my eyes, turning back to the group of friends I still had. Today, Frank and Hazel had picked up pizza, and we all went to town. Well, most of us. I noticed that Annabeth wasn’t eating. I texted her, not wanting to call her out: _ you okay? Why arent you eating? _

She looked at me, and replied: _ i’m fine, just not hungry _

I gave her a look like “That’s bullshit and you know it”, and she looked away. She did take a bite of pizza, and slowly finished a piece. I didn’t know if she would actually  _ keep it down _ , but I took comfort in the fact that she actually ate something. Last year was not a good time for her. She had only recently started gaining back the weight, but she looked healthy enough. I finished my pizza, but I left as soon as I finished. I went to the parking lot, knowing Percy’s routine by heart. After lunch, he went back to his car, and got his books and binders for the second half of the day. I could see his books, so I knew he had to come for them. And sure enough, a minute or so before the bell rang for the end of lunch, he came striding over to the car. He didn’t see me though until he was about 2 spots away. His eyes bugged out, and he went pale. He made his way to his car though, but gave me a colder greeting than usual.

“Nico. What are you doing?” He didn’t look at me and just opened his car.

“I want answers. Why aren’t you talking to me? What did  _ I _ do? The whole kiss thing was  _ your _ idea, Jackson.” I confronted him, moving closer to him.

“I’m not ignoring you, Nico. I just want some time to figure something out, okay? I’m not  _ mad _ at you. I’m more mad at myself for being a dick. I’ll… I’ll pick you up for dinner tonight, okay? I have something I need to talk about.” And with that, he locked his car, ruffled my hair, and walked away. I took a few seconds to collect myself, then broke into a sprint to make it to my next class. I sat in my seat just as the bell rang, and Mr.Jupiter, my AP Italian 4 teacher walked in.

***PERCY***30 MINUTES BEFORE GETTING NICO***

Just as I got out of the shower, my phone buzzed. It was a text from Nico: _ text me when you’re leaving your house, so I can put pants on _

I rolled my eyes at this kid’s weirdness, and replied: _ just got out of the shower, b there in about half an hour _

I quickly got dressed in my usual weekly Nico dinner outfit. Yes, we went out for dinner every Monday. No, it was  _ not _ a date. The outfit consisted of khakis, a blue and green checked button-down, and black Vans. I messed my hair up, and put gel in it. Once I realized I looked fine, I kissed my mom goodbye, grabbed my keys and wallet, then left. I texted Nico that I was on the way, and that he better have pants on when I got there. I pulled into his driveway, and leaned on the horn. He came running out in his dinner night outfit-almost the same as mine, just with a deep purple V-neck. He hopped in the car, and gave me a weak smile.

“So even though you ignored me for a whole 17 hours, and we’re  _ still _ on for dinner?” He asked.

“Nico. We’re  _ always _ on for dinner. It’s my favorite part of the week.” I laughed. He gave me more of a genuine smile, and we eased back into our regular banter like nothing happened.

Once we arrived at the restaurant, I walked to the other side of the car and opened his door, pretending to be a chauffeur. He laughed, and shoved me. We walked into Pinewoods, a classier restaurant that we went to every week. 

“Hello, welcome to-oh, it’s just you two! C’mon, let’s get to your table.” Silena Beauregard, a friend of ours, was the hostess on Monday nights, and made sure we always got the best table. She seated us, and our bread came soon after with our drinks. A blue raspberry lemonade for me, and a Shirley Temple for Nico. 

“So, Percy, what did you want to talk about?” He asked, leaning across the table.

I felt my face go red, and I knew I’d have to own up to him. I took a deep breath. I explained to him the dream I’d had the night of the “incident”, and why I hadn’t talked to him after I dropped him off.

“The thing is, for a long time, I’ve been feeling different. Not like, physically, but more emotionally. And I don’t know what it was, but that night I figured out what it was. What I’d never realized because I never thought to even consider it.” I saw his eyes widen, and his cheeks turned pink.

“Nico, I-”

“Sorry for interrupting, but I’m assuming the usuals for dinner?” Silena asked, laughing.

“Yeah. Just no onion rings on my burger.” She nodded and walked away.

“So, uh, back to before?” Nico prompted.

“Okay. Nico, I, uh, I think I… I think I have feelings for you.” As soon as those words left my mouth, I felt a weight be lifted off my chest. His face broke into a giant smile, and I knew I’d made the right decision. He reached out, and I gave him my hand.

“Well, Percy. I  _ know _ I have feelings for you.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO! I don't know what this is. This is a cold-medicine induced writing, and I actually have faith in it. So let me know. Any comments, questions, anything, feel free to let me know!

PERCY

As Nico and I finished our dinner, my heart was still racing. He explained everything he’d felt for me as I drove him home, and as we pulled into his driveway I could see that he had one of the biggest smiles on his face. 

“So… what now?” I asked. I’ll be honest, I’m not the best at dating.

“Let’s just see where this goes.” He leaned over and kissed me gently, then left. I spent the rest of the drive home smiling and thinking about the beautiful boy and the fact that he kissed me. Mom could tell that something was up, and about 5 minutes after I got home, she walked into my room and gave me  _ the look _ .

“Percy? Is there anything you maybe want to tell me?” She asked, leaning on the door frame.

“Ummm… Well… I may or may not have kissed Nico.” I blushed and looked up at her.

“Nico… As in Nico  _ di Angelo _ ?” For some reason, she didn’t look as shocked as I thought she would.

“Yeah…”

“Well, do you… maybe… want to  _ talk  _ about it? Or not, that’s fine too.” It became clear she didn’t know what to do with this information.

“I, uh, I think I’m good, thanks though, Mom.”

She gave me a very awkward thumbs-up, and left, closing the door.

I flopped back onto my bed, and started wondering whether or not I should text Nico. Or should I wait for  _ him _ ? Like I said. Dating, not my strong suit.

***NICO***   
After Percy left, I ran to my room without saying hi to my dad or step-mom. I flopped down face-first onto my bed, and just smiled into my pillow. I sat up, and grabbed the picture of Bianca next to my bed.

“I did it, Bi. I followed my heart.” She had been the only person to know about Percy, and hated that I could never tell him how I felt. If only she could see me now.

“Knock knock. Can I come in?” Dad knocked and slightly opened my bedroom door.

“Sure.”

“Well. I think there might be someone you want to tell me about? A boy, maybe?” He gave me a look like he already knew and I had no idea who told him. Oh  _ shit.  _ I forgot he was Sally Jackson’s best friend…

“Well, Dad… What do you already  _ know _ ?” 

“Sally Jackson  _ may or may not _ have called me and told me some information.”   
“To answer your question, yes. I kissed Percy Jackson. I have absolutely 0 regrets, and yes I understand the situation this puts you in.”

“Well, what situation would that be?”

“The fact that I kissed the son of your best friend who just happens to be your godson and  _ my _ best friend.”

“ _ Mio caro, _ I don’t care that you kissed Percy, or that he’s the son of my best friend. Are you happy?”   
“Well, yeah. I am.” I knew I could be completely honest with my dad. He was the Atticus Finch of all my friends’ parents.

“Then I’ll support you, no matter what. You’re my son, and I love you.”

I hugged him, and he squeezed me tight. I knew this was all going to work out.

********THE NEXT DAY********

As Percy and I drove to school, we thought of ways to tell our friends. We decided on an order of who to tell; Percy would tell Jason, Luke, Leo, and Frank, in that order. I’d tell Thalia, Piper, Annabeth, Reyna, Hazel, and Calypso. All before lunch, and all right before the first bell in each class. As we pulled in, I took a deep breath, calming down my racing heart, and felt Percy’s fingers lace with mine.

“It’ll be fine. They’re our friends. They’ll still love us.” I smiled and swung our arms back and forth like a 5 year old. We went to the lobby where we knew we’d find everyone, and suddenly I saw a flash of electric blue and ran over.

“Thalia!” She turned around and walked over.

“What’s up Neeks?”   
“I need to tell you something. Percy and I are a thing.” Before I could gauge her reaction, I ran over to Annabeth, telling her the same thing, and by default Reyna. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Percy walk away from Piper and Jason, and he shook his head and pointed at Piper. He told her. Calypso and Hazel were talking to each other so I made it easy and told them both. I realized the bell was about to ring for first period, so I ran to Greek Mythology. I forgot that Thalia was in this class… Well, she’ll get an explanation.

***PERCY***

I made the entire thing easy for myself. I just told everyone the same thing. 

“Nico and I kissed. I don’t know if we’re dating but we both like each other. Ok bye.” By first period I’d told everyone and  _ not _ had a panic attack. I’d call that a win. Leo was in my first class, but he didn’t ask any questions. I’d sent a text to the guys telling them I’d explain everything at lunch. Which I would. I just had to make it through the day. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So They have FINALLY ADMITTED THEIR LOVE!!!!! But Nico has a run in with the school douche, but our lil baby does so well.

***PERCY***

As lunch drew closer, I started to get worried. I  _ had _ promised the guys an explanation, but I didn’t know  _ how _ to explain it to them. I grabbed Nico as he walked past me, and pulled him into an empty classroom.

“Okay. What do I tell the guys? They’re expecting an explanation.” I asked as soon as we were in private.

“Well, what do you  _ want  _ to say to them? That we’re dating, or what did you have in mind?” He asked, laughing a little.

“I have  _ no idea. _ That’s why I’m asking you.”

“Tell them whatever. Just let me know what you decide.” He left quickly, and I wondered if I’d said something wrong? I walked to lunch, confused. As I sat down, everyone looked at the two of us, wondering what would happen.

“So… how ‘bout them sports, huh?” I laughed, trying to ease the tension. Nothing.

“Percy. We’re waiting.” Thalia looked at me and Nico, who I hadn’t noticed moved right next to me.

I cleared my throat, and just said “Nico and I are dating. If anyone has an issue with that, we don’t need you in our lives.”

There was a long silence, which was broken by Hazel reaching for Nico’s hand.

“Let’s hope that everyone else loves this as much as we do.” Jason said, patting me on the back. As everyone surrounded us for a group hug, Nico grabbed me and didn’t let go. I’m not saying I wanted him to either.

***NICO***

For the rest of the day, I felt like I was floating. He  _ actually _ cared. And the entire group had been more supportive than I could have hoped. News spread fast at Goode High, and let’s just say not  _ everybody _ was as happy for us. Sherman Yang, one of the biggest douches at school, had apparently made it his mission for the day to make our lives hell. The football team had a tradition of attacking the newly-gays for a full 24 hours, then they left them alone. I had no idea why the school let it happen; I guess they figured 24 hours was better than years. It was just my luck that the period after lunch was my ONE class with Sherman. This guy wasn’t gonna give up until someone cried. But I wasn’t giving him that satisfaction. I walked into my Sociology class, and sure enough, there he was. Big, tall, jacked, and waiting at my desk.

“So, di Angelo. I see you’ve got yourself a new boy toy.”   
I sat down, trying to ignore him, and he looked shocked. I guess I was the first person to ignore him.

“Aren’t you and Jackson like brothers? Isn’t that sick??” He moved so he was facing me from the front of my desk, with his hands planted on it.

“Listen Sherman. I get that you’re used to people being afraid of you, but you wanna know something? I remember another kid named Sherman, a long time ago, who was a good friend of mine.”   
“Ha! I forgot I ever associated with you.” He threw his head back and laughed. “Please, continue with this story.”   
“Well, one day, Sherman and I were playing on the swings, and some kids started making fun of me. I remember that day well. He stood up for me. He did that for me until about 6th grade. Can you guess what happened to him?”   
“Oh, do tell Nico.” He was obviously unfazed, and here came the kicker.

“He joined the football team, and all of a sudden my best friend Sherman became the school’s biggest douche. Do you even remember us being best friends?”

“I do, and I’ve gotta say, I try to ignore those memories.”

Right after he said that, the bell rang and Mrs.Juno walked in, starting class right on time.

“Alright class, today we’ll start our next unit. This unit is: ‘The Sociology of Gender and Sexuality’. We’ll be covering: Gender Inequality on the Job, Gendered Occupations, Women in the Workplace, Transgendered Individuals, Homosexuality and How it is Portrayed in the Media, "Coming Out": Feared or Loved, The Gender Bias,The Feminist Revolution, and Women's Rights and Movements.”

Oh boy.  _ This _ should be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SOSOSOSOSO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE. I honestly have no excuse except for the fact that I'm a lazy pile of shit. I'll be doing my best to update, but I'm not making any promises.


	11. LOOKING FOR A BETA READER

Okay guys! I'm planning on being a lot more active, and I'm also looking for a BETA READER! If you want to help me out, feel free to either dm me on Instagram @izzylong13 or email me :izzylong201913@gmail.com! Also I'll work on getting chapters up every other night, starting tomorrow! Also just comment if you do contact me:) Just tell me your name, age, where ya live, and I'll see how many people have as boring a life as I do  
XOXO~Izzy


	12. Whoopsie

Ok. I will be the first to admit it. I forgot I wrote this story. I'm just gonna put this out there. Would anyone even keep reading if I re-started writing? I'm working on the next chapter tonight, so I'm hoping to get something out by tonight. Just, bear with me guys :')

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully y'all are liking this! If there's anything I could do to improve FEEL FREE TO LEMME KNOW! Also, you can always hmu on instagram, @izzylong13, or shoot me an email : izzylong201913@gmail.com with any comments, or even a suggestion/request!


End file.
